Battle Challenge: Hollywood
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: A Spin Off of my friend's fic, 'Battle Challenge: High School', join 5 Battle Challenge characters as they move to Hollywood, see what's in store for these friends
1. Pilot

My friend Pokémon Ranger Is Amazing 123 actually owns the rights to the Battle Challenge series, but he gave me permission to write a spin off to High School.

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Challenge, by friend does

* * *

Hunter was in the living room of his house, he lived with his wife, Jennifer and they had 2 kids, Thomas and Brooke.

Hunter was a child actor but now he was 21 and hadn't gotten an acting job in 3 years, he recently auditioned for a new detective show called 'Riley'. He hadn't found out if he got the part yet.

Jennifer walked through the living room to go out.

"Hey sweetie, you still haven't gotten the phone call yet?" asked Jennifer

"Not yet, I'm getting worried" said Hunter

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure they'll call soon" said Jennifer

"Thanks" said Hunter

Hunter gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek before she left.

==Later==

Jennifer still hadn't returned home. Hunter's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Hunter

"_Is this Hunter Blakesfield, who auditioned to play detective Jack Riley on the new detective show, Riley?_" asked the man on the other end

"Yes" said Hunter

"_Congratulations, I'm Peter Walron, the creator of Riley, the job is yours if you want it_" said Peter

"Yes, I would love the part" said Hunter

"_Great, I'll see you in Hollywood, California in a week_" said Peter

"Wait, what?" asked Hunter

"_The show is being produced in Hollywood, California, that's not a problem, is it?_" asked Peter

"Um, a little bit, it's just that my wife and my kids live in New York, I'm not sure how they would feel about moving to California" said Hunter

"_Tell you what, talk to your wife about it and call me back, but I need your answer in a week or the offer is off the table_" said Peter before hanging up

==1 Hour Later==

Jennifer was back.

"Hey Hunter, did you get the call?" asked Jennifer

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did" said Hunter

"And?" asked Jennifer

"I got the role" said Hunter

"That's great" said Jennifer

"There's just one thing, if I want it, we would have to move to Hollywood, California" said Hunter

"Oh, well, what did you tell them?" asked Jennifer

"I told them I would get back to them, I'm not sure if we should because our lives are here" said Hunter

"Well, Hunter, this what you've been waiting for" said Jennifer

"But do you even want to move to Hollywood?" asked Hunter

"Well, why not? It could be fun" said Jennifer

"Really? So, should we move to Hollywood?" asked Hunter

"I guess we should" said Jennifer

Hunter and Jennifer seal the deal with a hug.

==The Next Day==

Hunter and Jennifer were at the airport with their kids. When they were there they noticed 2 people that they knew, it was Rodger and Sally.

"Rodger? Sally?" asked Hunter

"Hunter? Jennifer? It's nice to see you, what are you doing?" asked Rodger

"We're moving to Hollywood, Hunter got a part in a new Crime Show" said Jennifer

"That's great, actually, we're moving to Hollywood too" said Sally

"Really? Well, maybe we'll see eachother" said Rodger

Hunter and Jennifer wandered around the airport more and found another one of their old friends, Brandon Baxter.

"Hey Brandon, long time no see" said Hunter

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" asked Brandon

"We are moving to Hollywood because Hunter got a part in a new crime show" said Jennifer

"That's great, I'm moving to Hollywood too" said Brandon

"Why?" asked Hunter

"By boyfriend broke up with me, I just want to start over" said Brandon

"That makes sense" said Jennifer

==Later==

After, the 5 arrived in Hollywood, they took a taxi cab.

"Alright, my agent said he took care of the first month's rent at this place" said Hunter to Jennifer, showing her the address

"Where to?" asked the driver

"To Ashton Drive" said Hunter

The driver laughed

"Why did you laugh?" asked Jennifer

"Ashton DRIVE" said the driver

The driver took the 5 to Ashton Drive, only Hunter, Jennifer and Brandon got out.

"Brandon, why did you get out?" asked Hunter

"Um, I don't have a place to stay, so do you mind if I stay at your place until I do?" asked Brandon

"Um, why not? Sure" said Hunter

The three enter their apartment.

"Wow, this is a nice place" said Brandon

"Yeah, it is, I have a feeling that we're gonna like it here.

Meanwhile, with Rodger and Sally, the 2 arrived at their new apartment.

"Well, we're here, what do you think?" asked Rodger

"It's brilliant" said Sally

==The Next Day==

Hunter, Jennifer and Brandon woke up at their apartment.

"Morning Brandon" said Hunter

"Morning you 2, what's the plans for today?" asked Brandon

"Well, I gotta get to the set for the show" said Hunter

"And I'm gonna stay here to take care of Thomas and Brooke" said Jennifer

"Alright, well, I'll see you later" said Brandon

"Where you going?" asked Hunter

"I'm going out to get some breakfast" said Brandon

Brandon went to a coffee shop not far from the apartment, he ordered a coffee and a muffin and sat at a table, when a man walked over to him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked the man

"Um, no" said Brandon

"Thanks, it's just that the whole place is packed in the mornings" said the man

Brandon looked at the man, he noticed he looked familiar.

"Hey, aren't you the cab driver from yesterday?" asked Brandon

"Well, I am a cab driver, but you may be thinking of someone else" said the man

"You drove me and my 4 friends to Ashton Drive from the airport" said Brandon

"Then, yeah, that's me, I'm Wyatt" said the man

"I'm Brandon" said Brandon

"Nice to meet you Brandon, what brings you to Hollywood?" asked Wyatt

"Bad breakup, I came to start over" said Brandon

"Ah, makes sense" said Wyatt

Meanwhile, Hunter arrived at the set for his show.

"Ah, Hunter, you're here, nice to see you" said the producer

"Thank you, same goes to you too" said Hunter

"Now, before we start, I wanna introduce your co-star, Trevor Shane" said the producer

"Trevor Shane?" asked Hunter

"Yep, that's me" said Trevor

Trevor Shane had short, black hair, pale skin and no facial hair, he was average height and skinny.

"Nice to meet you, Trevor, I'm Rory, but my friends call me Hunter" said Hunter

"Why do they call you Hunter?" asked Trevor

"Get me a knife and a crossbow and I'll show you" joked Hunter, the truth is, he didn't really know why people called him Hunter, but he was glad hardly anyone knew his real name

"Alright, well, let's get started" said Trevor

"Alright" said Hunter

Meanwhile, Brandon and Wyatt were walking down the street.

"So, what do you do for a living?" asked Wyatt

"I actually haven't found a job yet, I plan to start looking for one in about a week, shouldn't be too hard since I went to Law school" said Brandon

That's when Wyatt saw something.

"Oh god" said Wyatt

"What is it?" asked Brandon

Wyatt pointed to what he saw, it was 2 men, they were holding hands

"A gay couple, so what?" asked Brandon

"It doesn't bother you?" asked Wyatt

"Nah, why should it?" asked Brandon

"Homosexuality is just wrong, love should only be between a man and a woman" said Wyatt

Brandon was definitely shocked, Wyatt hated homosexuality, so he doesn't know that Brandon is gay. Wyatt's phone started ringing.

"Hang on, hello? Oh hi Charlene, what? What was it for this time? Seriously? Alright, I'll be right over" said Wyatt, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Brandon

"It was my wife, apparently, my son got suspended from school again" said Wyatt

"You have a son?" asked Brandon

"I have 2, hey, I'll catch you later, I gotta get home" said Wyatt before leaving

"Alright, see you around" said Brandon

==Meanwhile==

Hunter and Trevor just finished the episode of the show.

"Not bad, wouldn't you say?" asked Hunter

"No, not bad, awful" said Trevor

"Excuse me?" asked Hunter

"You have got to be the worst co star I have ever worked with" said Trevor

An intern walked over to the two.

"Mr Shane, I have your muffin" said the intern

"I asked for blueberry, not chocolate chip" said Trevor, before swatting away the plate with the muffin and walking away

"My god, what a jerk" said Hunter

Later, Hunter and Brandon returned to the apartment.

"How are you two?" asked Jennifer

"My day could have been better" said Brandon

"What's wrong?" asked Jennifer

"Well, I thought I met the perfect guy, but turns out he's straight, married, has 2 kids and hates homosexuality" said Brandon

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" said Jennifer

"My day was alright, I had fun on set shooting the first episode of Riley, even though my co star is a complete Asshole" said Hunter

"Who's your co-star?" asked Brandon

"Trevor Shane" said Hunter

"That loser?" asked Jennifer

"Yep" said Hunter

"Well, it's only our first day in Hollywood, I'm sure things will get better" said Jennifer

"Yeah, you're right" said Brandon

"You know, I wonder what Rodger and Sally are doing right now?" asked Hunter

Rodger and Sally were in the coffee shop, just relaxing.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should head back" said Rodger

"Alright" said Sally

* * *

**That ends the pilot of Battle Challenge: Hollywood**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Waitress on Hand and Foot

Here is the newest edition of Hollywood

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Challenge, by friend does

* * *

Jennifer was in the living room of the apartment, when Hunter, Brandon, Rodger and Sally entered

"...I'm telling you, no one beats me in Hockey" said Hunter

"You got lucky, you're going down next time" said Rodger

"Yeah right, hey Jennifer" said Hunter

"Hey Hunter" said Jennifer

"Hey, where are the kids?" asked Rodger

"Thomas is at kindergarten and Brooke is at Pre School" said Hunter

"Oh" said Rodger

"Hey, I'll see you guys later" said Brandon

"Where are you going?" asked Rodger

"I'm going to hang out with Wyatt" said Brandon

"You mean the Wyatt who doesn't like gay people?" asked Hunter

"Yep, he still doesn't know that I'm gay" said Brandon before leaving

"How long before that guy finds out that he's gay?" asked Hunter

"I give it a week" said Sally

"Next Friday" said Jennifer

"Before he comes back" said Rodger

"Hey, we're gonna leave too" said Sally

"Where are you going?" asked Hunter

"We're going home, we haven't finished unpacking yet" said Rodger

They both left.

"So Jennifer, what did you do today?" asked Hunter

"Nothing" said Jennifer

"What do you mean 'Nothing'?" asked Hunter

"I mean, I didn't do anything, I haven't had anything to do ever since we arrived in California" said Jennifer

"That can't be true" said Hunter

"Oh really? One of the most common things I did in New York was spending time with my friends, here, I have 3 friends and all of them are busy" said Jennifer

"Well, there's still gotta be something you can do" said Hunter

"Nope, absolutely nothing" said Jennifer

"Well, why don't you get a job? Bring in some extra money and it gives you something to do all day" said Hunter

"You know, that's not a bad idea" said Jennifer

"Great" said Hunter

Jennifer got up to leave

"Where you going?" asked Hunter

"To pick up the kids, can I take your car, mine's low on gas" said Jennifer

"Sure" said Hunter

Hunter threw Jennifer the keys to his car and she left.

Later, Brandon and Hunter arrived at the coffee shop that Brandon went to on his first day, where he met Wyatt

"So this is the place?" asked Hunter

"Yeah, nice isn't it?" asked Brandon

"Yeah, it is" said Hunter

They both sat down at a coffee table, when a waitress walked up to them.

"Hello, what'll you be having?" she asked

"I'll have a..." said Hunter

Hunter looked up at the waitress, it was Jennifer.

"Jen? What are you doing here?" asked Hunter

"I'm asking what you'd like" said Jennifer

"I'll have a diet cola" said Hunter

"I'll have a latte" said Brandon

"Alright" said Jennifer before walking away

Meanwhile, with Rodger and Sally, the 2 just finished unpacking.

"Alright, that's everything" said Rodger

"Finally, god my back really hurts after this" said Sally

"Well, you just sit back and relax, I'll fix us something to eat" said Rodger

Later, back at Hunter and Jennifer's apartment, the trio had just returned.

"Okay, so mind explaining the thing at the Coffee shop?" asked Hunter

"Yeah, I thought about what you said about getting a job, and you were right, so that's what I did" said Jennifer

"Well, good for you, do you enjoy it?" asked Hunter

"Yeah, it's a relaxing job, I get to be nice to people, and apparently, I get to see you sometimes" said Jennifer

Hunter gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek.

The next day, Hunter and Trevor had finished shooting the newest episode of their crime show.

"God, not a bad episode, even I was surprised" said Hunter

"That's because you only have an 4th grade education" said Trevor

"Okay, I am really getting tired of you" said Hunter

"Whatever Rory" said Trevor

Jennifer arrived.

"Hey Hunter" said Jennifer

"Hey Jen" said Hunter

Trevor pushed Hunter away.

"Hi there, Trevor Shane, but you already knew that" said Trevor

"I did" said Jennifer

"So Jennifer, what are you doing here?" asked Hunter

"I came to surprise you" said Jennifer

"Well, we just finished shooting the episode, we should get home" said Hunter

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the car" said Jennifer

Jennifer left.

"Wow, she's one hot piece of..." said Trevor, before being cut off by Hunter

"Don't you dare say the next word" said Hunter

"But she is" said Trevor

"That's my wife" said Hunter

"Do you think that's ever stopped any of the ladies that I've been with?" asked Trevor

"Listen you, if I ever see you near Jennifer, I will tear you to shreds and drown you in a canal, do I make myself clear?" asked Hunter

"Crystal" said Trevor, clearly scared

Meanwhile, Brandon was talking to Wyatt

"Um Wyatt, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you" said Brandon

"What is it?" asked Wyatt

"Well, I know that you don't like homosexuality, but..." said Brandon

"What? You're not gay, are you?" asked Wyatt

"Um, no, but I have friends who are" said Brandon, panicked.

Later that day, everyone met in the Coffee shop, of course, Jennifer was there working.

"So, how were your days?" asked Jennifer

"I finally stood up to Trevor, granted he had to cross the line in order for it to happen" said Hunter

"Well, me and Sally finished unpacking and were able to get settled into our new apartment" said Rodger

"What about you Brandon? How was your day?" asked Hunter

"Um, I'll tell you about it another time" said Brandon

"Um, alright, overall, seems like a great day for all of us" said Hunter

"Yeah" said Jennifer


End file.
